Stealing Her Heart
by myscarsheal
Summary: He knew it wasn't easy, she wasn't like anyone else, that made it harder, yet that's why he loved her. He had a burning passion for her, and he knew it would be a battle to win her over, but he was willing for that. He would sacrifice himself just for her. That's what real love felt like, and he was willing to fight, to steal her heart. Percy Jackson and the Olympians included !
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! This is a tester chapter, not sure if anyone wants to read this out there, but if you do like it please give it a comment or review, so I'll know if you want me to write more chapters, or just quit the story. Thanks c:! **

* * *

_He knew it wasn't easy, she wasn't like anyone else, that made it harder, yet that's why he loved her. He had a burning passion for her, and he knew it would be a battle to win her over, but he was willing for that. He would sacrifice himself just for her, to be fine. That's what real love felt like, and he was willing to fight, to steal her heart. _

* * *

**Third Person POV**

****"Okay class please turn your books to page 57, today we will be continuing our greek mythology unit, our chosen god today is - Apollo."

A shaggy mop of blonde hair, stood up and sheepishly grabbed two books - he wasted no time schooching over towards the petite brunette and handing her the book. He took the closest seat next to her and flipped towards page 57.

However he soon found it hard to focus, on the lesson and gave all of his attention to Ally, after several endeavors to reading the lesson. He admired her flawless face, and her fair chestnut hair with honeycomb dipped ends. If looks could could he would've been a dead man when he first laid eyes on her. He was very attentive of her curves, and how much did he want to be cuddling in bed with her, and her soft brown doe eyes, that were impossible not to get lost into.

"Austin Moon, would you mind telling us a little bit about Apollo?" Mrs. Riordan said with a mischievous grin plastered all over her face.

"Uhh- Well he's the god of the sun and-

"That's divine considering your eyes were on Ms. Dawson the entire time."

His cheeks soon turned into a bright red and by now he was blushing like crazy. He glanced at Ally who was too flushed with red and giggling.

"I take it Mr. Moon, you will be paying more attention to the textbook next class?"

"Yes Mrs. Riordan."

"Splendid then, were was I ... ah yes, Athena goddess of wisdom, crafts and cleverness ..."

**Austin's POV**

****I was surprised at how I knew that about Apollo. He sounded a lot like me though, with the music and and after all he is a ladies man. It was as if I felt a special connection towards him. But thanks to Mrs. Riordan, I probably have no chances with Ally after all the embarrassment I just made her pass.

**Third Person POV**

Despite the warning Mrs. Riordan cautiously gave to Austin, he continued to admire Ally. He didn't realize how how he had his eyes laid on her until the bell ran, which indicated that cless was over.

"Alright students remember tomorrow, is your test, on our first section of lesson one, study cautiously about Apollo and Athena. Have a good one."

**Austin POV**

****I rapidly got up and made my way towards Ally. I was hoping we could go to Sonic Boom and hang out today, preferably alone, but of-course, I wasn't going to mention that in front of her.

"So, Ally can I come by to Sonic Boom after-school? We could hangout." I said desperately hoping she won't rebuff my offer.

"Oh Um Yeah ... Austin, but I have to walk home so I might be a little late.

"No worries, I could give you a ride" I gave her my million dollar smile.

"No, actually it's fine I don't want to trouble yo-

"Ally it's no biggie. So it's settled then, your riding with me."

"Okay, meet me outside of the music wing, thanks blondie." She smiled and twirled her ombre ends.

There's something about that smile of hers, it's so enchanting and her lips, so plump and soft in that crimson color, they always were, they looked so inviting yet I had to control myself.

**Third Person POV**

****They parted their ways through the crowded hallways, Ally going to calculus and Austin going ti science. It was 7th period, the last period of the day. Austin pushed through the yellow door, and took a seat, ignoring the awaiting teacher.

"Good Afternoon Mr. Moon" she said in a sing-songish way.

Yet Austin payed no attention to the teacher. Something was lingering in the back of his head, _no not something, someone - Ally. _All the other students piled in and Mrs. Perry blabbed on about her lesson and as if on cue, no one payed attention to her. Austin was still daydreaming about kissing Ally when Mrs. Perry propped up in front of him.

"Austin Moon, do you not find my class interesting?"

"Umm, is that a trick question?" he said raising a eyebrow

"Mr. Moon, do not come into this classroom and disrespect me."

Austin got a stern look and just a couple of scolds from the upset teacher. He continued to daydream about Ally, and earning her heart. After 10 minutes or so the bell rang and the boy had no problem getting up, in fact he stormed out of his classroom into the music wing. He made it seem like he just got there, when really he had been for about ten minutes.

"Gee what's taking Ally so long" he said with anxiety in his tone.

But as soon as the brunette walked in his jaw dropped to the floor.

**Austin's POV**

Ally had changed into _MY _ Davison shirt. I left at her house once, guess she claimed it as hers now, and I had no problem with that. She wore a black mini skirt and matching black pumps with gold studs. I started mentally undressing her, starting off with the shirt, then the mini skirt, not the pumps though, she can keep those on, she looked sex-cellent.

"Um Austin, my eyes are up here" She said with smirk, snapping her fingers.

"Ah what, oh uh um, sorry".

She laughed and just for a split second it seemed as if the all the problems in the world resolved, world hunger ended, and world peace widespread through out the world. Then her smile disappeared away and the world snapped back to reality.

"Oh let me take that for you" I said gesturing towards to her mint green backpack.

"It's fine really, I'm just a little tired of walking" she said while yawning.

"Well in that case" before she could realize what I was doing. I picked her up and sat her down bag on my shoulders, and strapped her bag on my back.

"Austin you didn't have to she said giggling"

"Anything for my princess" I said in a low husky voice

"What?"

"Uh nothing, just thought it would make you feel better.

I pushed open the yellow doors, and strolled into the parking lot. I loved Ally on my shoulders. I wish I could just tell her that I love her. I've never felt anything like this before. As soon I opened my eyes to find my car, a demon popped up in front of us. I screamed along with Ally and set her down. Dez appeared and threw me a sword. I slid the beast in half and it died down. I had so many questions now, and it was driving me insane. Ally's face of terror, broke my heart and I ran over and hugged her gingerly. I rubbed my thumb up and down her arm, which sent shivers down her spine.

"Dez get your ass in here"

Dez frantically scrambled over here.

"We got to go Austin along with Al-

"No, were not going anywhere until you answer some questions."

"Why did that demon attack us?"

"Why when we screamed no one else helped us or ran away in terror?"

"How did you have a sword?"

"And most importantly why do you have goat feet?"

"I'll explain all the things in the car, just go, it's not safe here."

I carried Ally into the car bridal style, I can tell she was frightened by the look on her face. I strapped myself in and drove away.

"Okay go north for about one mile and reach the Miami Airport, now."

"Why, what about Ally and her dad ant my my mo-"

"Don't worry, their there too."

I stepped on the gas pedal and make a sharp turn.

"Dez start answering questions." I commanded.

"Okay, no one can see the demon aside from demigods-"

"You mean the thing we learned about in class today."

"Yes now, Ally did you see it too?"

"Y-e-s-s " she stuttered clearly horrified

"The Mist covers it up, and doesn't let no one see it, I have goat feet because I'm a satyr, you know you're protector."

I cautiously paralleled parked the car, and ran to open the door for Ally. We made our way through the busy crowd, and located our parents.

"Alright listen to us guys" Lester said with anxiety in his tone.

"Your going to fly to Manhattan and attend this camp, you'll be safe from now on."

I said my goodbyes to my mom and paid close attention to Ally and her dad.

"I love you my Ally-gator, I'll see you when you come back."

"I love you daddy" and she bear hugged him.

"Okay, go through that gate, there, a plane will be waiting for you." Lester said

We rushed through the gate, down the stairs and into the plane, each carrying our possessions our relatives had packed for us. We took our seats and the last thing I remembered was falling asleep with a angel's head rested on my shoulders. When we woke up we were taken to a camp called "Camp Half- Blood" and taken immediately to a structure called "The Big House", "Go on" Dez encouraged, "Chiron is wating for you."

We rushed into the house, and Dez was right, a man half horse half man was waiting for us.

**Chiron's POV **

"Good evening Mr. Moon and Ms. Dawson"

"Good afternoon" the brunette whispered.

"I have been most expecting you. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, you two are unclaimed demigods. However you two shall be claimed at tonights roasting. I leave you two to explore the campgrounds. Farewell."

**Ally's POV**

I headed outside with Austin by my side and spotted a familiar short Latino girl. I ran over, and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Ally, you made it" Trish squealed in happiness.

"Trish since when are you here? "

"Since last week, that's why I've been missing school lately."

"Are you claimed yet?" She asked dead serious

"No, but you?"

"Daughter of Ares, at you service."

"Explains why you're so violent all the time"

She grinned wildly "What can I say, I knew it was in my blood."

"Well, I'll leave you to explore, if you get lost come to the Ares Cabin." She said pointing at a cabin decorated with swords and shields.

"Were will I be staying?" I asked kind of nervously

"Ah, over there, come on. Oh um, you're going to have to room with Austin if you don't get claimed tonight, but there's only one bed." Trish said and giggled uncontrollably.

"Oh boy, what did I sign up for"

We entered the room and found Austin on the bed, guess he had beat us and unpacked rather quickly.

"Hey guys." He said awkwardly

"Uh, hey. I'm going to take a shower and then I'll meet you at the Dining Pavilion, Trish?

"Sure, see you later, got to go prepare for training."

She exited the room, leaving me alone with Austin.

I picked out a Doctor Who Tardis shirt, and some floral shorts and my mint green converse and walked into the bathroom.

**Austin's POV**

Ally went to go take a shower, and I was super excited, we might get claimed tonight. Ally changed into her clothes and I took off my shirt, revealing my abs, she gawked at the sight of them. She moved forward and touched my chest, tracing my 8-pack with her smooth finger. I threw on a plaid shirt and we headed outside. We made our way into the pavilion and took a seat next to Trish and Dez, and we ate some pizza covered ranch. I could see my resemblance towards the other demigods regarding the food choices.

Once we finished eating, we headed over to the dock, were the roasting was being held. I hoped we wouldn't be chosen so I could sleep tonight with Ally by my side. However it was too late. A lyre floated above my head and before I knew it I was claimed by Apollo. That's why I felt a special connection towards him. I gasped when I saw Ally, the glowing light aloft of her head, was harsh and bold. She was claimed no other than by the power goddess -

* * *

**Cliffy c: , please let me know if you would like me to continue the story. Please comment/ review, it would mean the world. Thank you c;**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am extremely happy at how much feedback I received. I honestly thought no one would ever read this and it brings me to tears that you guys found the story interesting. I think I'm going to start updating daily now, though I don't think I'd be posting as long of chapters as the first. I would like to keep answering your questions or comments, so please do keep reviewing :**

**Ausllykick4ever456-**_ liked the story but so confused. _**Please tell why you are confused so I can paint a clearer picture for you. Thanks for reviewing c:.**

**SeleStarz- A huge thanks goes out to you. Unfortunately Ally isn't Aphrodite's daughter in this story, because I forgot the aspect that Ally loves romance. However, I was considering putting you as a demigod in the story let me know what you think? **

**Mimicry- Thank you so much for your kind review. It mean't the world to me c:.**

**Guest- I rated the story 'M', for later chapters. I don't to include something too mature in the first couple of chapters. However, in the near future, something way more mature I promise will happen in the story c:. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Now on with the story c:!**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

Chiron examined the glowing bubble of light aloft of my head curiously.

"Might child of Athena you are. Raise a praise for our new additions to our camp. Tomorrow you two shall meet in the Armory, and select your weapon of choice. Training begins tomorrow, sharply at 9:00. The Roasting is dismissed, night everybody."

He walked out of the scene and into the Big House, were he and and another Camp Director resided.

I trotted back to the cabin me and Austin had shared perviously and gathered all of my possessions. I sprinted towards the cabin marked 'Athena'. It was decorated with drawings of helmets and shields, journals and plans, and most importantly the gracious loom. I sighed, and quickly prayed that my roommates wouldn't be roughhousing, nor fighting, rather polite towards one another or studying plans. I opened the mahogany door slightly and glanced at everyone. I spotted a girl, around my height, with blonde hair, and grey eyes. She was writing in her journal before she spotted me and hid her journal under her pillow. She came down from the bed and opened the door partially.

"Welcome, Ally right? My name is Annabeth, also known as the head of this cabin."

She motioned for me to come in and I did. I looked around, bunks were everywhere and rosy red drawers were neatly placed at the foot of the beds. Girls were sprawled out reading or writing. I was starting to realize the resemblance I had towards these individuals.

"Would you guys, welcome Ally, our new sister?" she said while snapping her fingers at the girls.

The girls looked up from their books, and greeted me, with hellos and smiles.

"Alright Ally, the available beds are the top bunk of mine, or the bottom bed of Annie's bunk."

I looked at both, undecided at where I was going to sleep more comfortably.

"If I were you, I'd pick the top bunk of mine. Annie has the habit of falling down in the night, and crawling on the bottom bunk."

"So unless you would like Annie's bear hugs. I'd recommend my top bunk" She while laughing madly.

My endeavor to not laugh, failed because before I knew it I was also giggling wildly.

Annabeth gave me a warm smile before returning towards her bed and continued to write in her journal.

I set my belonging down onto the dresser, conveniently placed at the foot of our bed. All I needed right now was my journal. I unzipped the front pocket of the lavender bag and took out my leather songbook. I easily climbed up to the top bunk and laid down onto the bed. I began scribbling in my journal.

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't believe the incredible events that led me to be in this camp today. I am no longer in the comfort of my home, I'm in a camp, known as 'Camp Half-Blood', and I think I'm going to have a wonderful time here. Trish, who wasn't at school last week is also, a demigod. I got claimed by no other than the powerful goddess Athena, the beautiful goddess of cleverness, crafts and of-course war. I would die to meet to her, and I think all the other children in this cabin would as well. However the rules forbid against it. Though there's a though that won't leave my mind, one that has been lingering since they told me I was claimed by Athena. One that scars my memories every single time I think about and it is..._

_MY DAD HAS SEX WITH ATHENA?!_

_It's even more disturbing because Athena is still a virgin, and that is because I sprouted from her head, just like she did from her father Zeus._ _I think I'm starting to like this place._

_Interesting day, _

_~Ally, Now daughter of Athena 10/6/13_

* * *

"Ally, Ally, Ally" a group of girls chanted excitedly

"Nooo, go away" I said croaking

I checked the time on my watch, It was only 6:00 AM and yet these girls were awake?

"It's only 6:00" I said closely my eyes, and snuggled in with my pillow.

"Ally we may be demigods, but we still are normal girls. We like to get up early to talk about the scoop, the gossip, and what book's we've read lately." Annabeth murmured.

As soon as I heard book's and gossip, I sprang quickly out of my bed, and joined the group of girls already sitting down forming a circle.

"Alright girls, let's say our names so Ally gets to know us better" Annabeth said enthusiastically

"Let's start counter-clockwise"

"Aubrey. Evalina. Arielle. Hope. Iris. Winter. Alana. Ally. Annabeth."

"Alright get's get down onto the gossip!" Alana squealed.

"Oh my god, yesterday I totally saw Piper making a move on Percy." Arielle gushed

"WHAAAT?! Percy is _MINE_. Wait 'till I get my hands on her." Annabeth said clearly outraged.

"Annabeth, calm down. Cleverness runs throughout our thick blood. We can help you teach Piper a lesson. Right girls?" I said

"RIGHT" yelled the rest.

"Okay. Ally, I'm starting to see you as my new bestfriend." Annabeth said with a enormous grin plastered all over her face.

"Alright girls, what's the plan."

**Third Person POV**

And hushed whispers spread evenly throughout the room while the girls, tossed and turned around ideas. It was Chiron who had to remind Ally that training was at 9. It was promptly about 8:00 when the girls had made their master plan, and as children of Athena, the spawns of war. No-one would want to get what these children would come up with. Piper flirting and twirling her hair at Percy, was war. And children of Athena, have never lost war.

The girls swiftly began to walk towards the Dining Pavilion, with huge grins all over their face, arms in arms, the children of Athena were ready to take the plan in action, and poor old Piper, had no idea what was coming her way.

* * *

**Again other cliffy c:! Sorry this chapter wasn't as long as the one was, I promise Chapter 3 is going to be packed with action and long. Comment below what you think the revenge plan against Piper is going to be! Please comment/review, it really means a lot to me and hope you found this chapter not too boring c:. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating yesterday! I had a family event and ASDFGHJKL House of Hades came out yesterday! I got a pre-order of it, and very excited for it. As far as this story goes, it's not getting a lot of reviews, so please let me know what you think in the comments or how can I improve it. I MIGHT post Chapter 4 today to make up for lost time, but not sure because of the quantity of Homework I have. This chapter isn't going to be about Annabeth's revenge that's Chapter 4 for you, however this is going to be a pretty interesting chapter so let's answer some questions! **

_**kk-**__Omg omg omg I loved this story its really good plz continue to up date this story:). _**Thank you, this means a lot!**

_**Mimicry- **__Nice job with making ally daughter of Athena it fits her well love the story you're doing a great job keep it up  
And thanks to you I finally watched Percy Jackson I loved it. _**Thank you! I glad you found Percy Jackson entertaining, this actually brings me to tears. House of Hades came out today! So if you would like to read the series, you can find them online fo' free. **

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

**3rd POV**

They headed towards the dining Pavilion and had their breakfast. Ally almost forgot to meet up in the Armory, she was too caught up with the revenge. They decided to lay back on the plan since revenge was after all was a dish best served cold. Ally dismissed herself from the group of overly eager girls and trotted south downwards towards the Armory, where Austin was there, with a bored face, clearly waiting for Ally.

**Ally's POV**

"Where were you? I've been waiting here for 10 minutes!" he cried out.

"I was with the girls, besides we were to begin at 9:00" I said smoothly.

I shrugged off whatever annoyance Austin felt towards me, that boy was too impatient at times.

I spotted a girl about average height, defiantly taller than me, but just a tad bit shorted than Austin. She was replacing her split and bent arrows. I shot her a puzzled look and she explained that during her most recent case, she had faced a vicious opponent who broke off her deadly arrows. However she managed to get one last arrow piercing through his bloody wounded body.

"Your Ally, right? she questioned

"Yes and who might you b-"

"Selena. Selena Orion. Daughter of Artemis, protecter of girls." She beamed proudly with a small smile.

"If I were you, I'd stick to swords or bronze knifes, children of Athena, are most skilled towards them."

"Hey whose ah, blondie over there."

"Oh, that's Austin you cousin. Son of Apollo."

She laughed hysterically. "Guess Apollo been too busy macking in a closet, with some mortal women."

"Well, I gotta book, nice meeting Ally." and she jumped off into a tree and wasn't near to be seen.

That girl most defiantly has talent, tacit hiding skills, and darting arrows. She would make a great hunter, though she probably was already one. She seemed mysterious yet kind, a interesting mixture for such a poised personality. I had a feeling she was going to appear more often. I scanned the broad selection of deadly weapons, and went with a sword. It was beautiful, fine crafted one with a brown leather cover to match it's handle. I placed it neatly onto my belt, this most defiantly would slice through vulnerable flesh. I glanced at Austin who was still making a selection. In the end he ended up a set of matching bronze knifes, and seemed quite content about it. I placed the breast plates onto myself and grabbed a shield. It's cold metallic feel, sent shivers running down my spine. Austin led the way were the side of the Armory was held, with the green pasture hills and several demigods battling Trish seemed to be fighting a kid from the Hades cabin, I've seen him around, and was most defiantly winning. Chiron dashed toward us and examined our weapons.

"Good choice Ms. Dawson, kronitys mighty sword of the gods and Mr. Moon, might I say what a selection of knifes you have gathered. Now on for your training, I shall start you two off easily, then we'll progress from there. Now battle you two. Use your shields, weapons, and whatever maneuvers you two have picked up. Now, begin!" Chiron yelled enthusiastically.

I caught Austin off-guard and drew kronitys at him, he blocked the attack with his shield and it was not too long before I was holding a sword up to his chin and he slumped down in defeat.

"Ally, your skills were most impressive, well done brilliant child. Now Austin, please do go back to the Armory and select another weapon, one who you really like to interact with and do practice with them. Your training will be postponed onto tomorrow. Please make your way towards the Armory, or go explore the campgrounds." Chiron commented sternly.

Austin headed off downwards towards the Armory, with his shoulders down and crouched, a sign of sorrow and pity.

"Now Ms. Dawson, you will be facing a opponent of high skill, that not even your friend, daughter of Ares, could not possibly beat. I welcome you to Mr. Nico Di Angelo." Chiron announced.

A with eyes darker than ever and unruly brown hair stepped forward towards us. He checked me up out from my behind and smirked at me. Oh this was going to be plenty of fun.

"Alright Ms. Dawson and Mr. Di Angelo, let the battle commence!" He said excitedly.

Nico raised his sword at me. He smiled wildly before jerking his sword near my stomach, I dodged his endeavor, and flung kronitys at him, he hid under the protection of his shield. He was defiantly no easily competitor. We fought for over an hour, until he fell into my trance and stared at my graceful chestnut curls, yet he hadn't realized I had him corned with my sword tip onto his chin until I called out his name.

"Nico?" I questioned staring into his deep brown eyes.

"Ah what-oh what umm- you won this time Dawson, but this isn't over." He whispered in a husky voice, gently nibbling on my earlobe.

"Ally, right" He asked reassuring himself.

I nodded politely about to exit the training field, when Nico grabbed me by the waist and stopped me.

"Do you wanna grab a bite, or instead go to the lake, Ms. Dawson?" He formally asked.

"Yes, Mr. Di Angelo." I said in a girly tone.

**3rd POV**

And that's exactly what they did, they slowly made their way through chitchatting, and then finally arrived at the lake. Nico had his arm around Ally when Austin showed up and all things went south.

**Austin's POV**

I was walking towards the lake to find Ally when I caught a horrible glimpse. I just spent the entire day in the Aphrodite cabin sulking in sorrow. The girls were very attentive and great listeners. I was just moping around in one of the girl's bed, drowning in my own tears. I searched everywhere for Ally, and she was no where to be seen, until I approached the lake thinking she might be writing something in her journal, admiring the view or thinking about that time we saw Swamp Brides, and her goose 'Pickles'. My surmise was correct, she was laying there, also there was a boy around my height, with dark brown hair, he had his arm around Ally. I trotted over towards them, with his back facing me, I got aroused by how much envy and jealousy were filling me up.

"ALLYY'S MINEE!" I yelled as I pushed him off her.

He was alarmed at what had just happened, he drew his sword ready for battle. We fought, endlessly, I had already picked out my new sword, which was much better fitted to my hand. He stabbed me near my shoulder and I winced in pain. The last I remember was Nico, shouting that Ally was his. However Ally was right beside me, crying and yelling for help, she softly pecked me on my lips and Nico was pulling her back but she held onto me, onto me hand, and after that everything went dark.

I opened my eyes, and distinct smell of nectar and ambrosia made my head go spinning crazily. I saw a familiar brunette, mascara running down her face, it was clear she had been crying. She locked eyes with me, and I managed a weak smile.

"Austin." She whispered softly.

She had stayed all night just for me? My face soon turned into a grin, she was the only one who made my heart beat race up and down, she was the only.

"Your awake." She instantly smiled. Which made me smile, and it was a never ending process of just peachy smiling.

"Alls there's something, bothering me, and it pierces my heart every time I stare at your brown doe eyes. Uh- are you- um (*cough*) dating Nico?" (*cough*). I said in between fake coughs, just barely getting the words out right.

"Oh-Oh-Um-Oh-No. No, I'm not Austin." She murmured shyly.

"Really, because he had his arm around you the entire time and he yelled that you were his and -"

Then something so unsuspected happened. She crashed her lips against mine soft and passionately. We parted off for air and Ally sat onto my lap as we continued to make out intensively. I as things started to progress, Nico suddenly burst through the door, eye's closed, flowers in hand, calling "Ally".

His eyes soon grew dark and continued to get darker as he saw what was happening and imagining what it was leading to.

"You know what Ally? I thought you were a nice, enchanting and beautiful looking girl, yet your making out with another man, after what happened yesterday?" He said with tears streaming down his eyes.

"What? That you almost killed him." She said gesturing towards me.

"No, that I fought for you. I opened my heart and teared down a wall for you, bring you flowers and yet I catch you kissing this peasant." He furiously exclaimed, already breaking half the items in the infirmary.

"Nico, it was never established that we were dating." She said with doubt in her voice. I knew she was scared, she didn't like violence, Ally was more of a pacifist, she didn't really support using violence to solve disputes.

"No, it wasn't Ally, but you led me on, with letting me put my arm around you, the kisses I planted on your tummy. Why would you do such a sick thing, Ally I opened my heart for you, and you dare destroy it." He said with so much anger in his voice, that it too intimidated me as-well a as Ally.

Ally just sat on my lap hugging me, speechless.

"You know what, Ally? Since you've been acting so slutty, lately, and now are a lady of questionable morals, it's time I touch you a lesson." He said with wild eyes and an enormous smirk all over his face.

I hugged Ally tightly but before I or Ally could fight back, he dragged my princess out the door over his shoulder and was no were near to be seen.

But one thing is certain, I will fight, for the love of my life.

* * *

**So did you enjoy this chapter, all you Cool-Cats? Please let me know in the review section, it really would mean a lot! Also comment, what you think will happen to Ally. Will Austin save her in time? I might also post Chapter 4 today, if I'm not too busy with homework! **

**I am also a Melico shipper, and that is a ship name I made, for my friend's fanfiction, please do go check it out, and review while you're there. I'm sure you'll find her stories quite entertaining! **

**Her Pseudonym is : blessmyself09**

**She currently has two stories, and they are quite mesmerizing! Please also review on this story, I would love to continue, but I feel like a lot of you, don't really like, so please review! Alrighty 'till Chapter 4! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all you Cool-Cats ! So I hope that the majority of you liked Chapter 3. Though, I am now, satisfied that I changed the rating of this story, to 'T', due to advice given to me from SeleStarz. However be a tiny mention of cursing from here and there, or some minor sexual mentions, like Austin plain self. I'm writing a big fluffy scene towards the end of this story, but now it's more action or adventures, with a little bit of romance sprinkled into the mix. This chapter is more focused on Annabeth's revenge, so it won't have Nico's plans nor much of Austin. You'll start to see Percabeth happen in this chapter, and now some reviews/questions:**

**kk-**_Ok so before I said omg omg omg but now my only words are OMG this chapter was AMAZING I was like hangin off every word and good cliffy I cant wait to read what happens next :) _ **Thank you! Whenever I struggle with writing, I look back onto the reviews, and it really motivates me, and makes me feel like people actually like what I'm putting down. **

**Mimicry- **_Another great chapter I will try to read House of Hades that is if I don't get crammed with homework and exams but yet again another great chapter can't wait till the next one._ ** I want you to realize, how your words really affect me. The pen is mighty, as well as the words it receives. Thank you very much c:!**

**Guest-**_I love you story please try to post another chapter today._ **Thank you very much, this really means a lot me, I feel so loved! C:**

**SeleStarz- **_Oh my gosh, I can't believe Nico just did that! I'm really hoping Ally doesn't get hurt by him. I was starting to like this Nico guy too... Well, maybe he'll change by the end of the story? _  
_Yay! My character sounded so sassy and adventurous! It was awesome! I loved how you got her into it. Thanks again! _  
_Also, if you want to get more readers, I suggest making this story rated T. When a story is rated M on this site, it is not avaliable for people to see on the regular archive. They will have to manually set it to rated M fics only to see it. Rating it T will put it in the regular archive. Update soon! :-) SeleStarz _**I honestly critize what I write or put on here, so bad. However looking back at all of your reviews, puts a smile on my face. It forces me to continue writing the story. BTW, I glad you liked how your character appeared in the story, she will reappear soon!**

**Sorry for the long, boring Author's Note, now onto the story!**

* * *

**3rd POV**

When Pipers arose from her sleep, and opened her mystical sea green eyes **[1], **she screamed in terror, her bed was covered all around with creepy crawlers and fruit flies. The girls, from the Athena cabin, took the advantage of waking up early and sneaking into the Aphrodite cabin and rigged the place up with all sort of bugs, and soon all the girls that awoken from their 'beauty sleep' were all horrified.

Expect one girl, name Summer, who loved these insects and made a hobby out of gathering them. In fact she had a broad collection of bugs, which the rest of the girls made sure she wouldn't store them in their cabin, so instead she took them to the biology lab and placed them on a counter reserved for her, and all the plants she kept. Summer walked ever so poised, over to her drawer and took out a aqua colored mason jar. She wasted no time and jumped up onto Piper's bed, decorated with pink lacy sheets, and collected all of the bugs crawling or flying aloft of Piper.

She later jumped down, of Piper's bed and sat on the fuzzy carpeted floor, with yet another jar, this one coral pink instead and began collecting the rest of the bugs, while the other girls gasped and shrieked. Let me tell you, Summer was no ugly ducking, she was a beautiful girl, with light green eyes, and firetruck red hair, she was also smart which most of the other Aphrodite girl's lacked, and enjoyed biology, and studying insects as well, which made her some sort of outcast from the rest of the girls, who loved makeup, flirting and other girly activities. She had a fair personality and was much more generous and caring than any of the other Aphrodite girls. She occasionally stopped by the Athena cabin and showed off prestigiously her rare bugs, with a variety of colors or prints on the bugs back, which of-course the Athena girls were whisked and electrified by, which led Summer to believe that she was more welcome in the Athena, rather than her own home. After she had all of the bugs stored away, she carried them off to the biology lab. Piper and the other girls were cleaning out their red and pink comforters.

Annabeth who had been watching all along hid in a sugarbush next to the pink windowpane decorated with hearts, was laughing hysterically. She had gotten all of this little bug fiasco videotapped, she replayed the video over and over again, yet it never got old, Annabeth was stilling giggling to herself, when she realized what time it was, she took one last peak at the girls, who were placing fresh clean blankets and Annabeth fled the sugarbush over to the Athena cabin. Once she snuck into, she went back to bed, until 7:00 when she woke up later than usual, and they began to murmur about the revenge strike.

"So, did you get it on tape?" Arielle questioned

"Yeah, did you I want to see her shocked face when all the bugs on her be-

"Sshh Autumn! It's starting" Winter whispered.

The video continued to buffer, until it was once played fully played, the girls snickered at Piper, and took out the cookies n' cream icecream in their strawberry red mini fridge they kept in their cabin, for late night snacks purposes. They took out some sundae mugs, and triumphed over scoops of ice-cream.

"It was a win-win situation you know?" Aubrey commented

"How so, Aubrey?"

"We got sweet-sweet revenge and Summer got a new collection of bugs! I hope she comes over, so we can let the bugs go play in the tiny wood land we crafted for them. " mentioned Aubrey.

They were more or so correct, well about Summer. She did stop by the cabin, early in the morning mentioning a comment about bugs all over the Aphrodite cabin, in Piper's bed. However she was beaming with joy since she got new members of her bug family for her collection out of it. She soon left, still content while the rest of the girls got dressed Annabeth left her cabin and went over to the dock where she spotted percy napping/ tanning his perfect glowing skin. She sneaked up, and laid onto of him, but as Percy was about to open his mouth to speak up, she ran a finger over his now smiling mouth.

**Annabeth's POV**

I crashed my lips against Percy's hot little mouth. I felt the air heat up around us, as we made out intensively, several sparks flew around us, I could feel the strong connection we had towards each other , and next thing I knew, Percy slipped his tongue into my mouth, which sent shivers down my spine. I kissed him passionately, as our tongues battled for dominance. We soon parted for air, yet Percy helped me back up. He soon lead me to his cabin where we had more privacy to talk.

"You look a little tense, sweatheart." He said and then pressed his lips against mine.

"My back hurts a little, that's all." I said innocently biting my lip.

"Well in that case." He laid me on the bed and flipped me over me. He began to gently massage my back, rubbing in circular motions. He moved down towards my thighs, and rubbed on their too, which made me moan softly. He laughed sweetly and moved up towards my downward back, and focused his strength onto my spine. He pulled me back up, with a grin on his sweet tan face.

"I really loved that massage Percy, just like I love you t-

I was cut off by Percy's tender kiss, it was more or less sloppy, but still passionate.

"Let's go to the lake babe." He asked

"Nooo, I don't feel like walking over there."

"Pleeeeasse, with a big cherry on top!" He pouted

He was too darn cute when he pouted, I raised his chin and kissed him softly on the lips, before grabbing his hand and running towards the lake. Once we reached there, he surrounded a air bubble around us so, we couldn't get wet. We spent most of the day just talking about the gods, and who much he loved cupcakes. He soon called someone onto his sell, and asked if it was ready. I was puzzled when he hanged up the phone and arose us to the surface, and onto the dock platform, where there was a beautiful picnic arranged.

"Come on, sit down." He whispered sweetly, patting a seat next to him.

He took me into his warm toned arms, and hugged me.

"For being a great girlfriend." He whispered onto my ear huskily, before pulling me in to another kiss, yet this time it was long, and with dedication.

**3rd POV**

They dined and feasted on sandwiches, cupcakes, juice, and fine fruits. Annabeth, who listened to Percy ramble on about how he loved coconut, but was allergic to guava. Annabeth with her head up so high, hadn't noticed a shadowy figure far off in the distance, watching and observing them eat.

* * *

**[1]-Piper is known to have the ability to change her eye color depending on her mood or actions.**

**Sorry this chapter wasn't as long, but I didn't want to be too fluffy as one of the later chapter will be full of relationship fluff. Hope this chapter didn't bore you too much! But who was the shadowy figure? Find out in Chapter 5! As usually please leave comments or reviews, as it helps oh so much! Alright all you Cool-Cats! Until Chapter 5!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Long time no see ^v^, my little llamacorns, BUT I want to let you know, that I could come up with some excuse like others. However, I have found no inspiration AT ALL, and I dunno, I just feel lifeless and all. OMG today we had this writing test, and I'm pretty sure I failed. Like damn, HOW DO YOU FAIL A WRITING TEST?! The prompt was so unexpected for me, it was about writing about someone who you admire and respect. For some reason, I was left blank, and only completed one page of the test, and my writing sounded somewhat like a third grader. NOOO, A third grader could write better than me. Ughh. Thank you for the lovely reviews. Unfortunately I won't be writing them here, in this chapter, as there is too many however please comment/review, as I will responded in the next chapter. Thank you guys, for still readings this crap. Now onto the story!**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

****As Nico dragged me out of the infirmary, I struggled to free myself from his grasp, but every endeavor to do so, he tightened his hand around my waist. Eventually I just gave up, since he shadow traveled us to somewhere, where I was unaware of. Even if I manage to escape him, I would have no direction whatsoever, of where to run to. He lead me down the halls of this enormous place, of what seemed to be like some sort of house. It was poorly lit and outlined with red walls. Finally we came to a halt, at the end of this long hallway, was a room with mint green walls, fairly lit, and fully furnished, with a lavender bean bags, a comfortable looking bed, a small refrigerator and a brown wooden dresser placed near the foot of the bed. Hey, this may be a kidnapping, but this was luxury! He glanced at me, expecting a response, but all I could do is sit on the lilac bean-bag, staring at him dumbfounded.

"So, ah, do you like the place?" He said while grinning.

I didn't dare responded, for I was too afraid at what was going to happen next, if I would ever see Austin again.

"So, when will we be returning to camp" I whispered softly.

His eyes grew darker than ever, and he spoke in a brusque tone that made me cringe.

"Never, at least you won't. I will be returning promptly every day, to do my quests, and other things, darling."

His eyes soon returning to the whiskey colored shade of his. There was a long pause, but I needed to break the silence, so I spoke up.

"You know they'll find me, right? You can't keep me in here forever. Someone will find me, and when they do, your sick fantasies with me, will but put to a end, Nico Di Angelo. Just wait and see." I spat.

"No they won't sweetheart, that's why I'll be going to camp for. I'll persuade them into thinking that we made up and shortly after that you took a long walk in the woods, without your sword, and a minotaur popped up. " He said staring into my now pleading eyes.

"No, Austin won't be so easily fooled. He loves me, he wil-

"NO, Ally face it. I love you and that's all you need, _ME that's all my princess._" He rubbed the back of my hand, and what he intended to be soothing, really ended up sending shivers down my spine.

He intended to be sweet and romantic, and create this 'fantasy', this sick illusion, and I promise I won't loose hope. My shining knight in armor, Austin, will come to my rescue, I know it, I can feel it.

"Let's take you to meet my parents." he said huskily onto my ear.

_Wait, his parents? Son of Hades? Were in the House of Hades!-The Underworld. _

He dragged me down through the halls, and into the throne room of the no other than the powerful god- Hades. When I stared at the woman, beside his side, I saw just a body, a big blob of nothing but a grimace, she was feeling just as what I was feeling now. She has nothing to live for, but she locked eyes, with me, and as if on cue, mouthed _'I will help you get out.' _

I stepped before Hades, and bowed, he greeted me with a stern "Hello" and studied me curiously.

"Son, who is this demigod, you have brought before me. Is this the girl, we have set aside a room for?" He questioned.

"Yes, this is Ally. Mother, you seem to be pleased with her, don't you not?"

"Yes, I do son, and your father most defiantly looks impressed." She cleared her throat.

"Why, don't I show Ally around?" She suggested.

"Splendid, you shall do so, and I will have a word with Nico." Hades agreed.

"Alright then, Ally please do follow me. Ah-where to first. Oh yes, let's take a tour down this way." She said loudly for the others to hear.

When we were out of sight, she pulled me into a small closet, and whispered.

"Okay, Ally. Listen very carefully, you can't fall into the same hole I fell into. So-I'm going to help you escape. I'll call your little friends back at camp." We shared a smile.

"Oh-and most importantly. Don't eat ANY of the pomegranates or their seeds." She warned.

She didn't need to explain why, I already knew. Hades, had tricked her to eat those seeds and that's how she got stuck here.

"Thank you." I whispered softly and buried my head onto her chest.

"It's going to be alright Ally." She gave me a soft smile, yet it quickly went dark as we heard footsteps down the corridor. We jumped out of the spacious closet and into the hallway.

"Ally, would you like to see my garden? I have several flowers, and other lovely plants."

"Yes, please." I said loud enough so they could here.

"Oh ah Persephone dear, no. Let Nico, have time with his lovely girlfriend." Hades commanded.

Nico dragged me away, through the same hallway, and into the room, where I was staying at.

"So, what would you like to do." He muttered.

"Go home."

"This is your home."

"No it's not, camp is."

He sighed. He didn't try to fight me, yet he had a puzzled look on his face. Like if he hadn't suspected me, wanting to return back over to Camp. Before I realized what he was doing, he leaned in and kissed me. I tried to pull away, yet he continued to kiss me harder, less passionately this time.

"Nico. Stop." I said in a harsh tone. His furious facial expression didn't enlighten the mood either.

"Ally. You need to cheer up, darling. This is your new home now, you have to let Austin go. Okay? Your mine now." He give me dark brown pleading eyes. Though I didn't fall for them, they were quite mesmerizing. I didn't say much after that. Only because I know they were looking for me, I couldn't loose home too quickly. I got up, and walked away, Nico didn't protest, yet he seemed dumbfounded in that bed.

_If I was going to get of here, I only needed two things. Persephone, and a escape route._

* * *

**Sorry I didn't write that much! But I need to finish a couple of projects, I hope you guys still like the story and can forgive for not writing these days. Oh and Let me let you in on a little secret! I'm going to start a new story, and it's based on a true story, yet I'm using Auslly. So please stick around and until' the next chapter Cool-Cats c:!**

**PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Any comments or suggestions.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heeey, all you Cool-Cats! So I hope you guys liked the outcome of Chapter 5. Let me just tell you that the reviews I got for Chapter 5, warmed my little heart, LOL. Right now, I'm feel like barfing unicorn pee. I'm on this mystery hunt type thing, and I need to know about this person, It's LITERALLY killing me! The person is so hard to read, usually I can get a good reading of the person, yet BAM I'm so dumbfounded right now. Oh, and I'll be introducing a new character in this story! I'm excited BTW for the new story I'll be writing soon, however I want to finish this one! I've been teased to give a little spoiler for the new story, but IDK yet. Let's get to answering some questions!**

**Queenc1-**_ Great chapter update soon. _**QUEEN C, LET ME JUST LET YOU! Every single review you gave me, made my heart pound. Literally, receiving spontaneous feedback from you, makes me feel all fuzzy and warm inside! Thank you, woman thank you!**

**Rebecca- **_Damn I thought this story would make no sense but now I cant get my face out of it. your leaving me hanging so much that I have to keep reading the other chapters over and over just to be happy, so in other words...UPDATEEEEE! _**REBECCA! WOAH YOU MADE ME HAVE A HAPPINESS SEIZURE! LIKE SMH! I was reading this in the middle of eating oreos and milk (FAT ASS IKR?) and I spilled milk all over myself. First time ever, I did a spit take. Thank you for allowing me for that expierence! C:**

**Mimicry-** _Great chapter, now I really want to read House of Hades but I can't cause I have a ton of projects to do as well  
anyways I can't wait to read your next story. _**THANKK CHUUU! Mimicry, you always make me want to smile. If you want to read the House Of Hades, I got a free link where you can read it at! C:**

**Please leave reviews/comments/suggestions/feedback guys I would really appreciate it c:! **

**Now onto the story!**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

The last thing I remembered was Nico, carrying Ally somewhere off to a unknown location, after that it all went dark.

"Austin! Austin! UMM AUSTIN!" someone shouted. I awoke from the sleepy trance I had fallen into. I surveyed my surroundings and quickly spotted who called out my name. It was a girl a little shorter than me, and for a second I thought I had dreamt it all, and Ally wasn't really kidnapped, until I noticed her height, defiantly taller than Ally.

"You're finally up. Geez you've been in that bed for two days now!" She blurted.

Who was this girl? Thinking she could talk to me, as if we had met before.

"Who are you?" I murmured.

She stood up from the dark brown chair that had been placed near the door of the infirmary, and slowly paced up to the foot of the bed, and cautiously opened her mouth as if she were to speak, but no words came out.

"Armory, choosing of weapon. Selena. Doesn't sound familiar?"

There was something I remebered about the confidence in her voice. She was right, the girl who crept off in a tree and disappeared into the woods, was her, she had been talking to Ally while I had been too busy to notice her. What was it- Ath- No, Artemis. Oh, we were cousins.

"Yeah, we are cousins, and yes daughter of Artemis at your service! Okay, so enough of the chitchat let's cut straight to the chase. Ally's been kidnapped, as you may or may not know. We need to rescue her back, gather some other demigods to take on the quest, you know? You just can't go face Nico without some support. So I say you go take a shower because DANG YOU SMELL NASTY, and then gather up some clothes and supplies and meet me in front of the Armory in about 2 hours. Sounds good to you?"

I had so many questions and I was going to demand answers.

"Yes, I can read your mind. I have intentions of helping Ally, since she and me were on a nice road to becoming friends. Yes, you really do stink and why thank you I do like to think I am very straight forward." She said casually.

"Now, up and running Austin Moon. We have a long way to go, so you better hurry down onto your cabin and start packing."

She exited the room, and left me all alone to think. I didn't know if I could trust this Selena girl, but I needed to rescue the love of my life- Ally.

I quickly jumped in the shower, and started throwing stuff into my backpack, I had no time to waste. I raced towards the Armory, I was a little worried since it hasn't been 2 hours yet, maybe Selena wouldn't be there. But I was wrong, there she was sitting inside the Armory, indian style pulling at her arrows. She have me a warm smile when I stood right before her.

"So Blondie, now we visit Chiron, you know the party horse? In the big house, tell him we have a quest."

We raced to the Big House, and entered into Chiron's office.

"Oh ah, Mr. Moon, and Ms. Orion how lovely to see you two folks. So what may I assist you with today?" Chiron looked into our eyes, and cleared his throat.

"Al-Ally, was kidnapped." I managed to get out slowly.

"By a monster, by a god? By who child?" His soft facial features quickly turned into frantic ones.

"By Nico." When his name came out rage filled my blood, god when I lay my hands on hi-

Stop thinking about choking Nico - Selena

Wait what? How can you read my thoughts AND reply to me in them.

Just cause I can -Selena

"Mr. Di Angelo? He isn't possible of hurting a fly." Chiron laughed at the thought of Nico kidnapping Ally.

Selena explained the rest to Chiron, while she thought it was clearly better that I would go wait outside before I turn someone into my demigod punching machine.

"Austin, come and gather." Chiron called.

"This calls for a quest, you must visit the Oracle, Rachel Elizabeth Dare and learn your fate, go children the Oracle of Delphi is waiting."

We rushed into the Big House Attic and sure enough Rachel was there.

"Welcom-" Her eyes grew a dark jungle green.

"Seven Half-Bloods must answer the call

To save a loved one before he destroys all

A savior will find love in the way

And keep an oath with a final breath."

Her eyes turned back to the soft green of her's, she gave me a warm smile.

"Okay, come on Austin. We need to find the remaining 5 demigods." Selena whispered and before I had a chance to question Rachel she pulled me away.

"Okay, start visiting the cabins! We got to find some of the best warriors! Now go!" She ordered.

I didn't know anyone, it had only been a few days before I arrived at this Camp, and already this were happening and uh I just don't know. I was just letting the sadness of it all getting into my brain, but I had to remain positive for Ally! I was going to walk into one of the cabins, until I felt a slight tug at my shoulder.

"Austin okay, this is Percy, Annabeth, Jason and Leo." She said out of breath.

One by one they introduced themselves.

"Okay, we need one more!" Percy whispered. "There's my sister, she's actually really great at sword fighting and can summon water an-

"Take us to her. Please." I tried not to sound too upset.

He took me over to Cabin 3, I'm guessing the Poseidon one, it was painted a topaz blue and it had a glorious view at the lake. We barged right through the door when I spotted a blonde, reading a book. She had light green mesmerizing eyes, and golden blonde waterfalls of straight hair, she looked about my age and height.

"Uh? Hello?" She called out.

"Oh Hey, okay Melissa were going on a quest to save Ally, we need you to come along." Percy explained.

She didn't put up a argument, she simply started packing, and so did Percy.

Leo, who hadn't spoken since I met him, cleared his throat.

"Okay well, uhh I got a ship called _The Argo II _and we could use it or, wait where exactly is this place?" He questioned.

"The Underworld, I don't think we could go there by boat?"

"Yeah right! We could I just need to tweak Buford, and Fetus my dragon an-

"Uhh, Who's Buford and how on earth did you get a dragon?" I replied slightly confused.

"No time for questions go to your cabins and pack away, we leave tomorrow by dawn." Jason ordered.

_EARLY IN THE MORNING!_

"Okay, everybody aboard the ship?" Leo asked.

"Yes Leo for the fifth time!" Everybody shouted in unison.

And just like that, we were already sailing.

Don't you worry Ally, your knight in shining armor is here to rescue you, hang in there my princess.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, if I finish my project I'll update again. PLEASE REVIEW IT SAVES MY LIFE LOL. So comment if you liked the new character Melissa? Will they arrive in time? Will Leo fix Buford the table? - LOL Find out in CHAPTER 7!**

**Also Comment Down Below:**

**What is your favorite flavor of ****ice-cream?**

**TA TA FOR NOW ILY GUYS! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! PLEASE TO FILLS UP MY HEART! ^V^**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEEYY! Okay, so I'm really excited for two things, so far! I'm going to be doing two stories once I've finished this one, and OH trust me, the best things are yet to come in the next few chapters! I wanted to clear things up, because I want you to know, that it is your personal decision as if to Nico is bad or not. Leave it in the comments, telling me if you like Nico (Pertaining to this story) or not. Sorry I didn't post yesterday, I had no internet, because I was on the road. I hope you like this chapter, even though the next few WILL BE JAMPACKED! I guarantee it. Now onto some questions/ shoutouts!**

**queenc1-**_Love it can't wait to see what happens this is really good update soon. _**AWWH. Thank you QueenC1, you guys don't understand how suggestions or comments like these, make me feel. THANK YOU A LOT C: ! They warm my little self.**

**blessmyself09- **YAYAYYAYAYYAYAY_ DID I MENTION I LOVE YOU! AND BTW ITS CHOCOLATE AND I LOVE YOU AND DONT FORGET I LOVE YOU!_  
_from melissa. _**THANK CHU MELISSA, AND THANKS FOR THE SHOUTOUT, AND THANKS FOR EVERYTHING ELSE. I LOVE YOUU TTOOO LOL. **

**Rebecca- **_girrlll that shout out made me choke for the first time so thanks for giving me that experience! anyway...the oracle part...not going to lie creeepppyyy, but still epic, but still a little creeped out. but you got me wondering what does she mean, hmmmm?. but this story is amaze balls* new catch phrase* please update soon and...OO KILL'EM! *also new catch phrase!* _**REBECCA DEAR LORD, YOU ARE SO SWEET! EVERYTIME I POST, I SEE YOU REVIEWING AND IT MAKES ME SOO HAPPY LIKE LITERALLY IF YOU WERE TO WALK IN ON ME READING YOUR REVIEWS, YOU WOULD SEE ME HAVING HAPPINESS SPASMS! When I was writing the oracle part, it kind of made me think, is this too creepy LOL. Sorry, if it disturbed you c:. BTW YOUR AMAZEBALLS! THANK YOU REBECCA! :DDD CCCC:**

******SeleStarz - **_Wow__, I'm sassy AND can read minds? Aha I'm so much cooler in this story than in real life :-P __Anyways, exciting chapter! They are finally on their quest! I liked Melissa. She seems calm and collected. She will be a great quest member. I'm hoping Austin gets himself together in time to save Ally (not gonna lie, he's a hot mess :-P). __As for that question. My favorite flavor is cookie dough, or Oreo. Either way they have cookies in them. __Update soon :-) __SeleStarz_ **Selena I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS. LIKE DANG GURL, YOUR AWESOME! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE HAPPY COMMENTS YOU HAVE GAVE ME , AND I HOPE YOUR SATISFIED WITH CHU CHARACTER! :DDDD**

**Mimicry ****-**_This is getting even more interesting again another great chapter_  
_I would love to read House of Hades but it might be awhile till I start reading it cause I got a ton of projects to do for school _  
_Also thanks for the shout outs you've been giving me. _**THANK YOU! :DDD. And I totally understand the homework part, I should be doing homework right now, but ahh lol. **

**xxeverxx- **_OMG! Please update. This is so awesome. _**THANK YOU SOO MUCH, IM DYING OF HAPPINESS RIGHT HERE :DDD!**

**Okay, that was a really long author's note, so I'm going to be picking a few shout outs next time, instead of doing them all. Thank you so much for the comments and reviews. PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. SUGGESTIONS ARE ALSO WELCOMED! **

* * *

**Austin's POV**

_The Argo II _sailed into the daylight, hovering over the slightly topaz, aquamarine sea. The sea salt, tingling my skin as I glance out through the deck facing nothing but the ocean. I turned around, proceeding through the corridors to go into my cabin as I felt the sensation of a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey Austin." Selena whispered. That girl was something. I could sense anyone else's presence, yet with Selena, zilch.

"We're, gathered at the round table, trying to unveil what the prophecy really means, so you might want to come, it's up to you Blondie".

We walked briefly over to the wooden round table placed near the deck of this ship. Percy sat at the head of the table followed by Leo and Melissa on either side, then Jason and five other empty seats. I sat down on the opposite side of Jason, and Selena followed suitly.

"Okay, I was thinking maybe the line that says 'A savior will find love in the way', was you as the savior and that you fall in love with Ally." Leo explained.

"Yeah, I think so too. I mean were obviously the seven demigods, and the loved one, is Ally. The one who destroys all, is Nico." Jason jumped in.

"I don't know about the oath with a final breath. Let's not look too into it, maybe it will be something good." Percy murmured. He stood up and cleaned his plate off.

"I got to go, I'll be in my cabin if anyone needs me. I need to send a Iris message to Annabeth, I mean we clearly left her at home!" He grumbled.

That night, I didn't sleep at all, I was too busy musing over the prophecy lines. Though when I did sleep, I had such a disturbing dream. We were in the Underworld, The walls of the The palace of Hades were a crimson red with very bad lighting and Nico was tying Ally to a wooden post, saying something about them being there soon. We shortly arrived, but before we had the chance to draw our swords and fight, Nico shadow traveled himself and Ally along with him. He appeared to be in back of me, and single handedly pierced his Stygian Iron sword, through my boney flesh right across my back. I awoke in a bath of sweat, too terrified to see what would go next. I mean it was just a silly dream, right?

_"Wrong." _Said a feminine voice in my head.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" I demanded.

"_Do not upset me puny child. You will be needing my help, once you reach the palace of Lord Hades. Say, no such insult before I change my mind of helping your dear friend- Ally. If you do so continue to be demeaning towards me, I will misguide your lovely ship, and poor Ally, who my heart deeply wants to help, in-order for my untold story to not continue, will be drowning in her own sorrow, for you failing her." _She had somewhat of a victorious tone in her voice.

"If you're to going help us, then guide my dear, please." I pleaded.

_"That's more like, my dear Austin. However I could only help once you enter the realm of Hades, before from then on I am just a simple bother. Do not worry, Ally is in perfect conditions, under my intensive care. Now be gone child. Say no more, and do as you please to reach the House of Hades." _

I tried to talk back, yet no response. I stared at the blue ceiling, my face was blank. It was around 8:30 when Leo barged into my room.

"Heeyy dude, what's up?" He grinned and sat himself onto the floor.

"I'mm deeply disturbed you know, by this dream I had, and this woman's voice in my head an-

"Dude, calm down. I came to tell you we have arrived! Now, where are we off too?" He questioned.

"The Realm of Hades." I muttered under my breath.

"Okay, were docking now. So I suggest you get yourself together, and go out to the deck, everyone else is already there." He exited the room, and I followed through his guidance. We stepped out onto a harbor, and began to discuss directions. Meanwhile, the voice in my head returned.

"_Go west, demigod. Then follow the trail of pomegranate seeds my spirits have left behind. However you must go quickly Nico is about to take Ally, off to somewhere else. He can sense your presence." _

"Everyone! Follow me, and quickly, we have to pick up the pace!" I yelled.

We swept side through side, and in between dark alleys, that would have scared me when I was a child. We made it through the roads in complete silence, no one dared to utter a single word. This passage was too long, and I was caught off guard when a minotaur had popped up in front of us. I grabbed my celestial bronze sword, along with Selena who was already throwing her arrows, and Percy and Melissa were summoning waves of water, splashing the mighty monster. Jason turned and fly up into the sky and raised a wind storm towards the monster. Leo, who was searching through his magical tool-belt got out his number 52 wrench and flinged it at the monster. I took a swipe across his upper torso and he turned to nothing but yellow dust. I high-fived everyone, congratulating each other on the stupendous effort and team work. When went up and down the roads of California, until we spotted the enormous Hollywood sign, that was covered with leafy green vines and moss. We trekked up the jungle green hills, and after what seemed liked forever we finally arrived.

Jason cleared his throat and spoke up. "Uhh Sorry Guys."

"Sorry for what?" Leo questioned the Son of Jupiter.

"EHH, I could have just flown you guys up here!" He muttered.

"JASON GRACE!" Percy yelled, he was clearly covered in dripping sweat like the rest of us were.

We tapped on the L, and popped out a secret entrance, we quickly ran in and spotted where we were, unfortunately, I thought we wouldn't have enough expierence, since none of us have ever been in the Underworld, until the tall blonde spoke up .

"Alright, we need to hitch a ride, from that guy on the boat!" Melissa shouted. I think that was the first time she had spoken throughout this trip.

We approached him, cautiously, my eyes made out what seemed to be like a hobo.

"HE'S NOT A HOBO YOU MORON!" Selena yelled. I chuckled at her, in fact she was actually really cute up close. Uh, that was a really irrelevant thought.

"How did you die?" The man in the boat asked. His breath smelled like onions.

"Errm, Uhh. A BATHTUB!" I blurted out.

I could hear Selena and Melissa silently giggling at this.

"All seven of you?" The guy asked.

"Uhh, It was a really big bathtub." Percy explained.

"I request one golden dramacha, for the ride of you 7."

"Here." Leo handed it to the onion breath guy.

We hopped into the canoe while the man paddled with a wooden ore. We all laughed at the bath tub fiasco, what doofs had we been!

I noticed all the different rivers we had paddled through, I was starting to wish Annabeth was here so she could mention all of their names.

When we arrived at the banks of the river, two massive doors painted black and outlined red, lied before us. Percy did the honors of opening up the door, and we took turns peeking through the small crack we had opened up, until Selena pushed us all in.

"HELLO? We need to find Ally before Nico finds out we're here! Stop playing around!" She cried.

We scanned the perimeter of the palace, where was the voice in my head? She was suppose to help us, get to Ally!

"Guys, let's go down that way." Leo suggested.

"Why that one?" Jason questioned.  
"Geez, I don't know. MAYBE BECAUSE THERE'S A BOY THERE!" Leo said in a sarcastic tone.

Sure enough, we did go down that path, wandering through every room and searching every closet, surprising enough it had been around 2 hours, no one had found us, and we haven't found Ally.

There was one last room, one with mint green walls, and a lavender door. We crept ever so slightly over to the room, Ally was there on the bed, where was Nico? I knew he was right around here.

And sure enough the Ghost King stood right before my eyes.

* * *

**So, like I said, I'll be picking a few shout-outs next time, I apologize if the note was WAAY too long. I hope your excited for the next few chapters, because the BEST IS YET TO COME! Oh and please check blessmyself09, story. IT IS THE BEST OF THE BEST, NO LIE. I'm also in it, so if you would like to check it out, her pseudonym is: blessmyself09 and her story's name is : The One That Got Away. So please check her out, her story and the idea behind it is STUPENDOUS. Please remember to comment / suggest an idea/ review! THANK YOU FOR READING AND UNITL CHAPTER 8!**

**Question of the Day:**

**What is your favorite color?**

**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW IT MAKES MY HEART GLOW! :DD**


	8. Chapter 8

**First and before all, I would like to thank Melissa better known as her pseudonym (blessmyself09), without this chapter wouldn't be possible, not only that, she dates back to the first fanfiction I read which was- Slapped, she got me into Auslly and fanfiction, Thank you my soo many names buddy! PLEASE CHECK OUT HER STORY! It's so suspenseful and amazing and jaw-dropping! It's called 'The One That Got Away' by blessmyself09. It is truly wonderful, so I'm dying and begging you on my knees to check it out, you won't regret it, and plus I'm in it! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, as much as I enjoyed writing it. OH AND THE MELICO FEEL GET HIGH! Now onto some questions/ shoutouts:**

**blessmyself-**_ Kathleen, it's really good. Thanks for my character, I can imagine myself having no respect and screaming "We need to hitch a ride from that guy over there" anyway, keep updating and its blue but, you already knew that. LOL. **Melissa thank you so much! I LOVE YOU, LLAMACORN BUDDY AND CONTINUE TO WRITE YOUR STORY OR ELSE ILL DIE. LITERALLY! I LOVE YOUR HEARTFELT REVIEWS, THEY BRING ME SO MUCH HAPPINESS!****  
**_

**rebecca- **_demi gods. I love that name. and this story remains amazing. but please for the love of auslly and my heart (road trips and reunions gave me a stroke already) I hope selena is not the one Austin falls in love with. pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. stay bute (beautifulcutebute) **GOD REBECCA, YOUR SO AMAZE BALLS! AND FRESH STARTS AND FAREWELLS GAVE AUSLLY FEELS LIKE WOAH AND SO DID ROADTRIPS AND **_**_REUNIONS! READ THIS CHAPTER AND FIND OUT IF SELENA ENDS UP WITH AUSTION OR NOT! EHEHHEHEHE! I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS, THEY CONSTANTLY LEAVE SMILES ON FACE! THANK YOU YOUR BUTE ASWELL! _**

**I only did those two shoutouts, for time purposes, but Id like to shout out Mimicry, Daisy, and queenc1! You guys rock, you gave me the inspirtation to keep on going and I'd like to inform that you are a big part of the making of -Stealing Her Heart! Thank you you guys are amaze balls. (Thank you Rebecca for teaching me that new phrase!) **

**Now onto the story!**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

"Austin Moon, yet we meet again." He boomed. His powerful voice, echoing through the hallway.

"Nico, just give me Ally and this will all be over." I warned.

"You're nothing but a mere puny child against me." He laughed in a victorious tone, the huge grin plastered all over his face didn't suit him quite well.

"Come on' man, I gotta send back an Iris message to my girlfriend Annabeth, so is this going to take long?" Percy questioned summoning a wave.

"Actually, no Percy and tell Annabeth I said Hi." Nico whispered.

I lunged at him, but with no success, he blocked my attack with his celestial bronze shield.

**Selena's POV**

I hated to see anyone argue for any subject, worse to see someone, the one who wasn't victorious die at the end. In the situation the odds of Austin beating Nico, were zero percent, Austin being a rookie, someone who lacked of enough skill to beat a professional sword fighter, who had been at camp longer than I could remember. Yet here I was next to Melissa helping her untie Ally, so this fighting could stop. Though I knew that wouldn't happen, one of them would end up dead. These ropes seemed to be getting tighter and tighter when we pulled on them.

"Melissa try using your sword to cut the ropes off." I suggested.

"If I can't manage to do so, the ropes will end up killing her." She shouted.

"That's a chance were willing to take." I whispered. She could tell sorrow was filled deep up through my voice, I didn't want anyone to die today or any other day but we had to try. She swiped her blade right through the beige magical ropes which fell loosely to the bottom of the wooden post, Ally who was now free massaged her wrists, which had nasty purple and red marks from being tied to the rope that only got tighter and tighter. She came over to Melissa and motioned for me to come over, she broke down right then and there, I could see the progressional pain in her eyes, her various tears, which fell down through her crimson red cheeks. She took a few minutes to finally calm down, and get ready to face Austin and Nico who at this time where fighting to their deaths, we could hear bangs of metal clinging, and cries of pain.

We exited the lavender painted room, and followed Ally down through the poorly lit hallway and to the corridor, where a powerful Nico was sword fighting Austin, and Percy was summoning waves while Leo blasted lasers to Nico, however they were no use. Nico, the expert was dodging through there attacks, this was his realm, the House of Hades, and no one knew it better than a spawn of Hades himself. When he approached Austin, Nico dropped his sword, mouth open and tear filled hazel eyes.

**Nico's POV**

I gave Austin the perfect chance to kill me, I really did. When I saw Melissa, and starred at her exquisite, captivating, tender green eyes I lost it. Her fair waterfalls of long blonde hair, and her curves all in the right places, I began to cry.

"Mel-ll-is-ss-aa." I stampered out, unable to speak clearly.

"Wait, hold up. You two know each other?" Leo asked.

I began to cry even more, looking into her sweet caring eyes.

"Yes, we do." Melissa sighed and proceeded onto telling a flashback.

_-Flash back-_

_Two years ago. At Camp Half-Blood._

_I feel madly in love with Nico, his sweet ghostly pale face seemed to stay_

_stuck in my mind for days and weeks. I loved his dark jet black flippy hair,_

_and how talented he was at sword-fighting. One day he decided that he felt _

_the same __way about me and confessed his love for me. We went out for what_

_seemed eternity until one day, I confessed to him I loved another guy- Jason. _

_I told him how we had secretly been seeing each other, and our long nights _

_at the beach. He was immediately heartbroken, and over the days he turned more cold,_

_rude, brusque yet no one knew why. He wouldn't let anyone know why, Percy tried to help_

_him, but no success, I guess liked Ally, and that's how he got over me._

After hearing all of that, I had a excruciating headache, the world was spinning and it went dark.

"Nico? Nico? Nico?" Someone called my name.

I didn't remember what had happened before I fainted until I starred at those caring olive green eyes of Melissa.

Melissa was bandaging my wounds, that Austin had managed to pierce and slash my skin with his bronze sword, she fed me a piece of ambrosia and wiped the tears away from my pale face with her warm finger.

I instantly cried, but I had to speak up.

"Melissa, I never liked Ally." I muttered.

"Yeah right." Austin scoffed.

"No, really Melissa, you have to believe me. I thought if I would make Ally fall in love with me, that I would get over you. So I did, I tried my best and when Austin came along I thought he was a threat just like Jason, who took my princess away from me, my whole world. So I kidnapped Ally in fear that she might leave me away, I'm a good person, Melissa I swear, I just had bad intentions. Please believe me, your my whole world." I pleaded.

"I-ahh. Nico- I-." She couldn't get words out of her mouth. She looked lost deep into her thoughts.

"I love you too." She whispered gentling nibbling on my earlobe which sent shivers down my spine.

"Were doing to head down that way, leaving you two alone, we don't want to see what I think this is leading to." Yelled Leo.

I grinned, and Melissa stroked my face once again with her soothing warm finger.

I looked at her, eyes with hunger and delicately cupped her soft glowing face. I crashed my lips hard against hers, wanting more. I slipped my tongue into her mouth, which caused shivers to run down her spine, while our tongues battled playfully for dominance. We parted for air, Melissa breathing in and out while I left a trial of wet sloppy kisses all the way down onto the end of her neck, she smirked.

I was on Cloud Nine and no one would take that away. We began to make out more intensely, the air around us getting heated. My hands were already into the back of her shirt and things would have progressed if my father, wouldn't have cleared his throat.

"Ehem! Nico! I had been chatting with your little-ah friends, and I presume that you want to exit the palace?"

"Yes, Father is that a problem?" I questioned.

"Yes, that is the precise word I had been searching for. None of you can leave unless one of you make a sacrifice, one of you must stay, and be killed. " He shouted.

And that moment, the darkness surrounded, not even a whisper traveled through the room, no one wanted to die.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN CLIFFY HANGER! I feel so evil HEHEHE! Who will die? What will happen to Melico, and the gang! Find out in Chapter 9, the possibly last chapter in this fanfic- Stealing Her Heart! Please comment/ Review. **

**Question of the day:**

**What is your favorite animal?**

**PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I BEG YOU, IT WARMS MY TINY LITTLE HEART.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't updated these past few days, I've been busy doing homework and putting together my cosplay for yesterday, I went as Reyna BTW. Today in Drama, we had to partner up with people my teacher chose, and I got this guy, who his character was a gay hairstylist and I was a doctor, at the Mall. Every time I tried to talk, he would be like "YOUR HAIR, SO NASTY LOOK AT THOSE SPLIT ENDS. UGH GIRL." LOL, It was like the bomb dot com Okay, so this is the last chapter in Stealing Her Heart, but DON'T YOU WORRY CHILD! I'm going to be doing new stories, so if you want to stick around for that please do so! SELENA I WARN YOU IN ADVANCE you may hate me after this! **

**Alright so I'm skipping the shout-outs since I thought you guys might want to go on with the story. BTW DID YOU LIKE MY LITTLE MIND FUCK? When the prophecy read the savior I meant Melissa saving Nico, from becoming dark, you all thought it was Austin didn't you?**

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LOVE IT. PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Now onto the story!**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

A collection of shocked faces, gathered together by dismay and horror surrounded the dark fiery red room. Hushed whispered were exchanged from here and there until Austin cleared his throat awkwardly and after a couple of downward glances he finally spoke up.

"Well, if someones going to die here, I think it should be Nico." Austin spat out, pointed over towards the Ghost King, whose' pale face just got even paler.

"What? AH N-". Nico pleaded, he didn't obviously didn't want to die either. Austin had rudely cut him off before he even had the chance to explain himself.

"Well, let's see, you _clearly_ kidnapped Ally and everyone in here agrees with me, that you should be punished!" Austin proudly grinned, showing off his white glistening teeth.

"No, they wouldn't." Nico pouted, for his attempt at sounding confident, had failed. There was a gap of doubt right through the middle.

"You want to prove it? Alright then, let's take a group vote. Who here wants, Nico Di Angelo to be our sacrifice?"

7 out of the 8 demigods raised their hands in glory. Melissa, who was having a chaotic mental break down in the corner, began to softly sob, tears pricking down her snow-white face.

"N-N-O." She managed to get out.

"No! No, one touches my Nico! I'll do it. I'll sacrifice m-y-se-e-el-f." She stuttered in just about every word.

Jason stepped on forward, his red puffy eyes and tears prickling down his perfectly tanned face.

"Melissa, my love I couldn't beg to see you like this. I'll do it, I'll sacrifice myself." Jason said, gently cupping Melissa's face, as he pulled her in for a kiss. Nico who had almost managed to push him off just before he kissed her, grew furious, filled up to the brim with hatred, and pushed Jason onto the dark red wall.

"SHE'S MINE, STOP FLIRTING WITH HER ALREADY." A jealous Nico slapped a crying Jason.

"YOU GUYS! Stop!" Ally yelled from behind Austin, clearly scared from all the madness that was going on.

"JASON NEEDS TO DIE!" Nico pouted as Melissa dragged him off of Jason.

"Ah why Nico? I thought we had CLEARLY agreed we were going to give you as the sacrifice!" Austin groaned, while he reached out for Ally's hand.

"Well if Jason hadn't stolen the love of my life away from me, then I wouldn't have used Ally to move on, and then I obviously wouldn't have kidnapped her, and we wouldn't be here!" Nico reasoned.

He did have a point and for a second everyone wanted to leave Jason in the corner and walk away.

"Alright, Jason. You're it, Sorry man." Austin whispered.

"NO! NOT JASON!" Someone called out from the crowd.

Selena who had been quiet and concerned throughout this whole time, stepped in between the circle forming by Nico and Jason.

"I'll be your sacrifice. Just don't lay a finger on Jason, please just don't." She warned

"Selena, Why?" Jason questioned, his chestnut eyebrows formed slow confused arches.

"I, Uh, I lov-." She crashed her lips against his, harder than ever. Passion and lust in her eyes, as if she had wanted this moment for all eternity. They have been at it for what seemed for endless minutes, until Selena broke the kiss, desperately panting for air.

**I swear if Leo was hear he would start making Full House references! **

"Selena, No you can't be killed, my dear." Jason whispered into her ear, tears streaming down his face once more.

"But I must, my dear. My last request is a simple kiss from you. May you shall keep me in your hearts for ever." She commanded.

They kissed passionately, Jason leaving trials of wet sloppy kisses down her neck. Hades once again cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Erm, are you guys done? Human skin is very long to wash and dry!" His voiced boomed throughout the long echoy hallway.

"Yes." Selena said, and parted their ways, her hand letting go out of Jason's grasp.

That very night, Selena was not only skinned, she was made into Hade's underwear. He had discovered he already had enough t-shirts, yet low on his boxer briefs. She died, yet a cruel death but must be remember as a Hero of Olympus. That say day, _The Argo II _sailed into the night, escaping the Underworld.

_10 YEARS LATER_

Both Austin and Ally, Percy and Annabeth had full-filled their dream of having their twin wedding. On November 1, 2023, Annabeth Chased officially got married off to Perseus Jackson, as-well as Ally Marie Dawson to Austin Monica Moon. These four lovebirds, waved around at all the demigods, as they walked up the linen red carpet, smiley un-endlessly. The guests got exited once the rings were given and the kisses were exchanged, all the girls gathered up in circle as Annabeth and Ally threw their bouquets and oddly enough, Melissa and Nico both caught each of them.

Time didn't go easy with Jason Grace. He never forgot Selena, and how easily she had given up her life for him. Each night, he had visited the cemetery where Selena's lifeless body was buried. He laid red roses, her favorite, onto her tombstone and would occasionally sleep on her grave. Jason Grace didn't forget his savior and the love of his life- Selena.

Melissa and Nico, well let's just say they had been busy. Nico came home one day to a pregnant Melissa, Melissa clearly afraid as if Nico wouldn't want the baby, yet Nico was as happy as ever. He had wanted to be a father all along, instantly he cleaned the house, and went out shopping for diapers and bottles, he wanted to have his baby girl or baby boy, as soon as possible. The 9 months were full of hardships, but together that got through thick and thin, through every little problem, they had, though mostly it was a matter of who was eating the last french fry or what color should they get for the bottles yellow or blue. News, spread like wild-fire, they were having a baby girl. That day, when Ella Selena Di Angelo was born, was the second time that Nico had ever cried, though that was a matter of conjecture as-well. He cried as soon as he held her little arms, cradling her soothingly, he was happy more than anything for the new addition to the Melico family. As time grew on and on, they became more closer, family bonds getting tighter, and Nico could only wait for Ella's first Halloween, taking her trick or treating with Melissa, or her first birth day.

Everyone was happy with their families, joyful than ever, especially Nico Di Angelo who positioned Ella who was already saying Daddy and Mommy, on his broad shoulders. And Leo, well he was still single and forever alone, but he visited Ella every day bringing her various items that made Ella squeal with joy.

And somewhere in the distance was Hades, taking a crap, wiping it with his fresh new pair of Selena Soul Underwear.

* * *

**So that's it for this series, I hoped you REALLY liked it, and I'll be writing again soon, a new story so please still around for that! SELENA I HOPE YOU DON'T HATE ME! Wasn't the ending just peachy? Comment/ Review if you liked it or not, and let me know what you think in the review section. I Love you guys, until the next story!**

**- xxx Ayleen c:**

**QOTD:**

**What is your favorite ship? **

**Mines is Auslly, Percabeth, Caleo, Leyna and so fourth! **


End file.
